Condena Eterna
by Leslielov
Summary: Vendida por su madre alcohólica sin una razón para vivir más que salvar la vida de su hermano menor, se dispone a vivir el maltrato siendo esclava de un Demonio sin corazón, logrará Kagome salir de la miseria que es su vida o será condenada eternamente?
1. Chapter 1

"**Condena Eterna****"**

Disclaimer: …. T_T No es mío Inuyasha!!!!

Summary: Vendida por su madre alcohólica sin una razón para vivir más que salvar la vida de su hermano menor, se dispone a vivir el maltrato de una vida sin sueño y de esclavitud de un Demonio, Condenada a una Eternidad de Tortura, sin amor… Advertencia: M por Oscuridad, abuso y lemons… si no se sienten cómodos con esos temas por favor no lean.

Capitulo 1

Kagome se encontraba limpiando una mesa de la cafetería de la universidad, mientras observaba a las estudiantes, las observo reír y jugar, sus únicas preocupaciones eran sus materias, terminar la carrera y coquetear con los muchachos apuestos. Algo que ella no podía ni siquiera soñar, pues tenía pocos minutos para correr a su próximo trabajo.

Se apresuró a su casa, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, escondiendo su último pago pues sabía que pronto sería asaltada por su madre alcohólica. Pero ella debía ser responsable de su hermano menor, al que debía guardar dinero para comer y sus estudios.

Desde la temprana edad de 15 años fue lo mismo, tras la muerte de su padre su vida se convirtió en un infierno, dejó de ser una niña para llevar la vida de su hermano y su madre en sus hombros.

-Hermana- la saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro Souta, su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Souta?- preguntó mientras se disponía a limpiar las botellas y colillas de cigarro que se encontraban por toda la casa

- Bien, mamá apenas llegó, te esperaba enojada- dijo Souta mientras terminaba su tarea

Ella sonrió la hacía tan feliz que su hermano hiciera tarea y no tuviera preocupaciones como las de ella, el tenia que tener la vida que a ella le fue arrebatada, ella le otorgaría la oportunidad que a ambos les fue arrebatada, no importaba el precio a pagar.

* * *

-Terminen de Matarla!- ordenó el Demonio

-Como ordenes- asintió el joven -_otra más_- pensó

-Espero que tengas reemplazo Miroku- dijo el demonio observando sus garras llenas de sangre de la joven aun moribunda que yacía bajo sus pies

- Tengo a alguien ideal, que espero dure viva por su propio bien, al menos más tiempo que ella- respondió Miroku alzando la pistola entre sus manos, disparando a la joven ensangrentada. Después de tanto tiempo haciendo ese trabajo llegó al punto de sentirse menos humano, casi a punto de sentirse tan demonio como su jefe. Ahora era para él rutina llevar jóvenes para ser asesinadas, sabía que entregarlas era su sentencia de muerte. Lamentablemente en este juego, siempre perdían, todas terminaban traicionando y cayendo en las tentaciones.

* * *

-Kagome!!!- gritó su madre lo cual inmediatamente despertó a la joven que se apresuró al escuchar el grito

Estaba su madre en la sala esperándola junto con un hombre muy apuesto, con otros dos que parecían sus guaruras.

-Es ella- dijo su madre señalándola mientras desvió su mirada al piso

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de su madre y a esos hombres aproximarse a ella

-Kagome es necesario- suplicó su madre en lágrimas

-¿Qué es necesario? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Kagome preocupada mientras comenzó a forcejear pues esos hombres la tomaron de los brazos

-Irás con nosotros, tú eres el saldo de la deuda de tu madre- dijo con voz dulce el joven apuesto

Kagome sintió su pulso aumentar, jadeando no podía contener las ganas de llorar, como si estos últimos años no hubieran sido suficiente infierno para ella, ahora su madre la vendía para saldar cuentas, sintió el suelo tambalearse, su piernas no respondían, pero los hombres que la sostenían le impidieron caer.

-Por favor Kagome- suplicó su madre envuelta en llanto –Hazlo por Souta, lo matarán- dijo sin poder contener el llanto

Al escuchar eso Kagome recuperó su fuerza, ella jamás permitiría eso, no había forma en que ella permitiera que nada le pasara a Souta, el era su razón de existir y mantenerse luchando, rápidamente se puso de pie, levantó orgullosa su mirada hacia el joven que esperaba por ella - Iré con ustedes, no pondré resistencia alguna, por favor dile a estos hombres que me suelten-

Con esto dicho el encontró la sinceridad en sus ojos e hizo una seña para que fuese soltada.

Con esto dicho Kagome caminó con ellos, con la frente en alto, solo se detuvo un segundo -Espero que no le digas nada a Souta, dile que lo estoy cuidando, y gracias por hacer mi vida aun más miserable- dijo sin siquiera mirar a su madre.

* * *

-Kagome mi nombre es Miroku- dijo el joven mientras el Lincoln negro al que habían subido era manejado por los guaruras que ahora se presentaba

Kagome ausente no escucho palabra alguna, se sintió derrumbándose, le pareció irreal ir en un carro con gente extraña, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero que sería peor, peor que perder a su padre de chica, peor que tener el desprecio de su madre, ser tratada como mercancía por la mujer que la había dado a luz. Se sintió que valía tan poco como una deuda de una mujer alcohólica, tan poca cosa que sus propios sueños y sus ilusiones no significaban nada para nadie, tan poca cosa que ni ella misma añoraba nada ni esperaba nada de la vida.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Miroku buscando su mirada, a lo que ella simplemente asintió – Mi nombre es Miroku y soy miembro de una importante organización, como te darás cuenta tu madre se involucró con la gente equivocada, te aseguramos que tu hermano estará en perfectas condiciones y mientras tu vivas nada le faltará, pero repito y te recalco ´mientras vivas, tengo mis esperanzas en que te mantengas viva, honestamente me estoy cansando- dijo sincerándose con Kagome, pues nunca había presenciado esa reacción de entrega y sacrificio en una joven, siempre el chantaje fue el dinero y el poder que la organización representaba, probablemente un motivo tan puro como el amor por su hermano podría ser lo más humano que había visto en mucho tiempo y eso le daba esperanzas.

Ella simplemente asintió, a pesar de que no tenía ningún deseo por vivir, afortunadamente tenía por quien si hacerlo.

-No te voy a disfrazar esto, seré honesto contigo, no eres ahora más que una esclava-

Kagome inmediatamente alzó su mirada -¿esclava?- preguntó incrédula –_aún existe esto en el siglo XXI_- pensó para sí misma

-Así es, en nuestra organización así es- hizo una pausa preparándose a explicar – el mundo es aun más complejo, tu nuevo dueño no es humano y es real, el es un demonio, no en sentido figurado Kagome, el ES UN DEMONIO- hizo énfasis en ello

Kagome rió, pues entonces este joven no conocía el historial de su familia, pues su abuelo bien la había instruido en ese mundo de magia, que parecía irreal -Lo sé, ¿Qué tipo de esclava se supone que soy?- preguntó

-El tipo de esclava que hace cualquier cosa que se te sea ordenada, para la satisfacción de tu amo, y por favor, escucha y atiende mi advertencia, si no haces lo que tu amo te ordena y lo desobedeces de cualquier forma, sufrirás las consecuencias de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar, hasta que se te libere con la muerte más dolorosa que cualquier humano pueda vivir- dijo esperando la reacción de Kagome

-La muerte y el dolor no importan, lo único que importa para mi es Souta, y si yo soy quien puede evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento, haré lo que sea necesario, sufriré lo que tenga que sufrir- respondió solo con determinación en su mirada.

A lo que Miroku no pudo más que sonreír.

Llegaron pronto a una casa entre lo que parecía un bosque, el carro se detuvo y rápidamente los auxiliaron para salir del auto, la mansión parecía más bien un castillo gigantesco, con toques de un lujo que nadie jamás pensaría posible. Una hermosa joven en un vestido del tipo kimono esperaba a Miroku

-Amo- dijo la joven radiante, acercándose a Miroku para auxiliarle a quitarle su saco sin no antes besarlo apasionadamente

Kagome al ver eso, entendió cuando Miroku le explicó que debía atender cualquier exigencia de su amo. Más no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de un joven a lo lejos sobre el barandal de las escaleras, el joven la observaba, sus sentidos le advertían que desviara su mirada, pero algo en el largo cabello de color gris y esa mirada profunda le impedía apartar su mirada

-Ve con ella, por favor- dijo Miroku

Kagome escuchó un tono nervioso en la voz del tranquilo Miroku y percibió algo de miedo, siguiendo la mirada se dio cuenta de que Miroku observaba al mismo joven que ella había estado observando –Por favor, llévatela Sango- dijo en tono mandón tomando a Kagome de los brazos moviéndola apresuradamente del lugar, haciendo parecer que no quería que el joven viera a Kagome.

Miroku se apresuró a subir las escaleras aproximándose a donde el misterioso joven se encontraba, cuidando que pronto Sango y Kagome desaparecieran de la escena

* * *

-No me gusta- dijo fríamente Inuyasha

- Yo las escojo, confía en mi amigo- contestó Miroku mientras se servía un vaso de whisky

-Comienzo a creer que disfrutas matando jóvenes- dijo arrebatándole el trago a Miroku y tomando el liquido de un solo golpe

-Comienzo a sentir que poco a poco me convierto en Demonio de tantas situaciones inhumanas que he vivido Inuyasha, creo que he perdido mi humanidad desde hace tiempo- dijo sirviéndose ahora otro vaso -Sango es mi lado humano, no sé que sería sin ella- terminó tomando asiento

-Es una Esclava Miroku, me da asco que hables así- dijo el demonio irritado, ese trago no saciaba su sed, su sed era de sangre, no de alcohol. Sintió su sangre hervir al recordar la mirada de esa joven

-Tu enojo es que se parezca tanto a ky…-

Rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando Inuyasha aventó el vaso contra la pared, los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaban a llenarse de sangre, así como sus garras crecían y unas líneas comenzaban a dibujarse en su rostro

Miroku no se asustó ante la reacción pues ya la esperaba, el debía ayudarlo, si eso significaba el sacrificio de unas cuantas mujeres, que así sea pero eso debía terminar en algún punto

-Te aseguro que durará más que cualquier otra joven que me hayas traído antes, esta sufrirá aun más que cualquier otra, morirá lentamente- dijo el demonio calmando sus ansias mientras recobraba su aspecto regular

-Que tenga un rostro similar no significa que sea igual Inuyasha-

-¡Keh! Como si me importa- finalizó el joven saliendo del estudio rápidamente, asotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

-Ella puede ser la indicada, algo me lo dice- se dijo a si mismo Miroku observando el rosario que llevaba oculto

* * *

-Kagome créeme que Miroku y yo te ayudaremos- dijo Sango mientras se dirigía hacia el nuevo cuarto que habían ya preparado, para alistar a la nueva esclava de Inuyasha, o victima pensaba para si misma

-¿Cuánto tienes aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar al ver la amabilidad de la muchacha

-Debes saber que tengo aquí más de 4 años, conocer y haber venido a ser la esclava de Miroku ha sido mi mayor bendición, desearía que Inuyasha pudiera significar lo mismo para ti- respondió

-No puedo morir Sango, ese es un lujo que no puedo darme- respondió inmediatamente entrando a lo que parecía su nuevo cuarto

-No por ser esclava vivirás en la miseria, tú no serás cualquier esclava, tu amo es Inuyasha, aquel que tiene el mayor estatus en esta región, por no decir que a nivel mundial, pero también serás castigada con mucho rigor, cualquier equivocación, la más mínima Kagome puede significar un día en el hospital- dijo tristemente a la joven

Kagome simplemente sonrió –Gracias- respondió simplemente –Entonces hay trabajo que hacer, pues como te dije, yo no PUEDO morir- finalizó

-Kagome, permíteme ofrecerte mi amistad, ahora sé porque contigo Miroku siente esperanzas y honestamente yo también tengo mucha fe en ti- se atrevió a abrazar a la joven que honestamente respondió su abrazo, nunca se había sentido así hacia ninguna de las otras chicas que Miroku había traído.

Kagome fue sometida toda la noche a un ritual de aseo personal, desde sus pies hasta su cabello. Sango continuó explicándole al pie de la letra todas sus obligaciones así como la forma de ser de su amo.

Se encontraba ahora recostada sobre su gran bañera con un tratamiento de hierbas mientras tomaba un delicioso te del cual no podía identificar el sabor

-Kagome debes saber que…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comenzar la conversación de ese importante tema

-Me vas a decir que soy una esclava que debe satisfacer sexualmente a mi amo- dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras continuaba tomando su te

Sango, aun sonrojada asintió –No entiendo porque tu sonrisa Kagome- dijo preocupándose más y más

-Estoy lista, estoy preparada, haré lo que sea, todo por Souta-

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó furioso Inuyasha al escuchar un nombre masculino de los labios de su nueva esclava

Sango saltó al escucharlo, pues ninguna pudo percibirlo, se puso de pie rápidamente con su mirada hacia el piso –Vete- ordenó fríamente, a lo que ella inmediatamente reaccionó

Quien no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar fue Kagome, su primer reacción fue contraer su cuerpo para ocultarse de él, esta vez pudo verlo rápidamente ahora de cerca, aun se sintió atraída a él a pesar de todas las advertencias y el miedo que le causaba su voz. Respiró profundamente para controlar su miedo y nervios, recordando todos los consejos y advertencias de Sango _– debo mantenerme con vida- _se recordó a si misma

Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a ella, y la tomó por el cuello rasgando un poco su piel con sus garras, a lo que ella se estremeció –Habla- ordenó mirándola fijamente relajando su mano alrededor de su cuello, sin soltarla –Quién es él he preguntado-

-Es mi hermano, Amo- respondió inmediatamente, sin olvidar los consejos de Sango _'Es tu Amo Kagome, siempre, nunca dejes de dirigirte así a él, pues el espera que lo olvides'_

-Es la última vez que mencionarás su nombre, es la UL-TI-MA vez que mencionaras algún nombre diferente al mío, ¿entendido?- preguntó apretando nuevamente su cuello

-Sí Amo, como usted ordene- Contestó ella instintivamente, sin olvidar su lugar y propósito. Dirigió su mirada hacia él a lo que él le sonrió maliciosamente

Comenzó a mover su cabeza en negativa –No, no te creo- y pronto la tomó del cuello zambulléndola con fuerza en la tina completamente

Kagome se paralizó e instintivamente comenzó a luchar desesperada, intentando remover su manos de su cuello _–no puedo morir, no quiero morir-_ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza cuando de pronto recordó a Sango _'Créeme cuando te digo que no te matará Kagome, no sin antes torturarte, sé que es lo más difícil que harás en toda tu vida y sé que mientras te torture será prácticamente imposible, pero por favor, no te resistas, confía por favor en que no te matará' _Con esto Kagome imaginando a su hermano, se relajó y dejo de luchar contra él, soltó su cuello y dejo que la ahogara con libertad, sin luchar.

Funcionó, en unos segundos la retiró nuevamente del agua y la puso de pie nuevamente –Te entrenaron bien, me da gusto- con esto dicho la soltó del cuello y comenzó a observarla

Nunca antes Kagome se había sentido más humillada, él podría hacer lo que a él le viniera en gana y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto _–tengo que mantenerme con vida-_ continuaba repitiendo en su cabeza

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?- preguntó el dulcemente

-Sou…- Ni siquiera le permitió terminar la frase cuando sintió un ardor en su mejilla, él la había golpeado

-Vez, no has aprendido- dijo el cínicamente, nuevamente preguntó -¿CO-MO SE LLA-MA TU HER-MA-NO?- esta vez se dirigió a ella como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental

Kagome ni siquiera sabía que responder, el golpe que la había dejado aturdida, entumió por completo un lado de su rostro, podía saborear su propia sangre, automáticamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, simplemente cerró sus ojos y movió en forma negativa su cabeza

De pronto la tomó de su rostro, apretando sus mejillas nuevamente causando dolor –Mírame- ordenó – ¡NO! exacto. NADIE, no tienes a nadie yo soy tu todo, tu hombre, tu familia, tu Dios, tu Amante, tu DUEÑO, ¿lo entiendes?- más que pregunta hizo una declaración, la orden era entenderlo

La soltó de forma en que ella pudiera responder

-Si Amo- dijo Kagome con voz quebrada

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna el simplemente se fue, dejándola humillada y dolida como nunca en su vida, se dejó caer en el agua aún cálida llevando sus manos a su rostro comenzó a llorar, unos instantes con su ahora dueño y ya había recibido suficiente abuso físico y emocional, por todo el tiempo que le restaba con esa vida, ahora entendió las advertencias que había tomado tan a la ligera.

* * *

-Miroku!!!- gritó Inuyasha mientras salia del cuarto de Kagome, en un instante llegó acompañado de Sango -La quiero lista, ¡YA! y si no quieren que la deje PEOR, quiero cero lágrimas, odio eso- y sin más se alejó sin darle oportunidad a Miroku de cuestionarlo

-Miroku, ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó preocupada por la nueva orden

-Me acaba de amenazar el trato que ella recibirá, ¿Cual fue el problema?-

-La escuchó nombrar a su hermano- dijo sintiéndose culpable

Miroku le sonrió acercándose a ella -No lo se Sango, puede que ese tipo de reacción posesiva sea debido a su parecido con ya sabemos quien, o puede que sea una reacción por ella- dijo enlazando sus brazos detrás la cintura de su compañera

-Espero que tus esperanzas no sean apagadas esta vez Miroku, quiero que esto termine para ti- Con esto dicho beso apasionadamente a su amado

Fin Capítulo I

* * *

Bueno como ven regresé, he andado inspirada, puede decirse que algo me inspiró este tipo de dark Fic… algo interior será?? Espero no se sientan ofendidos y pues esperen más maltratos e intriga, pobre Kagome lo que le espera… Espero no sea algo ofensivo para ustedes este Fic, pero igual si no es de su agrado…. Les advierto que será un tono Oscuro en cuanto maltrato físico, lemon y de mas…. Situaciones agenas a lo rosa… pero al final de cuentas hay amor de por medio, amor, al final de cuentas eso es lo que nos mueve a todos.

Saludos, Espero reviews positivos…. Eso espero….

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Condena Eterna"**

**Disclaimer:** …. T_T No es mío Inuyasha!!!! Por queeee!!!!

**Summary:** Vendida por su madre alcohólica sin una razón para vivir más que salvar la vida de su hermano menor, se dispone a vivir el maltrato de una vida sin sueño y de esclavitud de un Demonio, Condenada a una Eternidad de Tortura, sin amor… Advertencia: M por Oscuridad, abuso y lemons… si no se sienten cómodos con esos temas por favor no lean.

**Muy Dark este capitulo, y Lemmons so… Warning!!!**

**Capitulo II**

Sango se apresuró a entrar al baño, vio a Kagome derrotada en la bañera llorando sin consolación, rápidamente tomó una toalla la envolvió en ella secándola y la auxilió a salir.

La sentó en un banco en el baño para estudiar su rostro, su mejilla estaba un poco enrojecida y un ligero morete se comenzaba a dibujar en la esquina de su labio, limpió inmediatamente con una toalla húmeda el resto de sangre que le quedaba

-Estoy bien Sango, no te preocupes- le dijo, ausente

-Por favor, ocupas reponerte, ocupo que seas fuerte, Inuyasha te quiere con él en poco tiempo, es impaciente- explicó

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de miedo, incrédula observó a su única aliada, con gran asombro.

-Lo siento, el no hace esto, nunca había venido a la habitación mientras arreglamos a una joven y nunca quiere estar con ellas la primera noche, no es normal- dijo, con culpabilidad en sus ojos

El miedo se acrecentó aun más –No puedo morir, aunque es lo que más quiero en estos momento, no puedo, dime que tengo que hacer, después de todo sigo viva gracias a tus consejos- dijo controlando sus ansias, para ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera a una aliada en ese infierno al que ahora estaba destinada a vivir, a sobrevivir

-Yo perdí un hermano- le dijo con tristeza, sentándose a un lado de ella y regresándole la sonrisa –Es por eso que te entiendo y te ayudaré, haré todo lo que esté en mi para que tengamos éxito- finalizó sonriéndole mientras tomó su mano para reconfortarla

-Gracias- dijo inclinando su mirada, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta

-Kagome, para empezar ocupo que no llores más, mañana tendrás mucho tiempo para llorar, pero hoy se acabaron tus lágrimas, Inuyasha no puede verte llorando- suplicó –Tienes que ser fuerte, y confío en que lo vas a conseguir-

Sonriendo preguntó -¿Qué te mueve Sango? Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero me intriga- dijo observando con atención la reacción en su rostro

-Miroku… no es lo que antes solía ser, no te digo que era como Inuyasha que ha cedido completamente a la oscuridad, después de todo Miroku es humano, pero ciertamente era un maldito, desgraciado de lo peor- contestó riendo al recordar –De cierta forma, se compadeció de mi, la lastima de su parte se convirtió en compasión la cual nació un amor, yo lo perdí todo ahora solo lo tengo a él- respondió con un brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de un amor innegable

Kagome exhaló su derrota, aunque era hermosa la historia de Sango la oportunidad era probabilidad de una en un millón, ofreció una sonrisa sincera, una alegría por que por lo menos alguien bueno recibía lo que entregaba, alguien con el corazón de Sango que apenas a unas horas de conocerla le brindaba el cariño y amistad desinteresada, que nadie en su vida le había ofrecido

-Nadie dice que no pueda ser tu caso Kagome- dijo esperanzada

La observó con atención y replicó –Tú crees que puedo… siquiera pensarlo… después de lo que me hizo, lo único que siento por él es desprecio y miedo-

-Si tu hermano sigue vivo es gracias él, a nadie más- ella inmediatamente en sorpresa miró a Sango interrogante –Si él nos lo hubiera pedido, hubieran tenido que matarlo, más aun después de haberte escuchado nombrarlo con tanta vehemencia, entiende que ahora le perteneces, por increíble que eso te parezca es tu Dueño, yo solo te aconsejare y estaré a tu lado, pero lo que pase contigo y tu vida depende de él, así que trata, trata por que es la única manera y oportunidad que tienes- suplicó nuevamente

-Por lo pronto puedo sentir gratitud hacia el por Sou- tragó saliva al recordar la prohibición de su amo –Por mi hermano y que pase lo que deba para continuar garantizando su seguridad- finalizó con determinación

-Y también la tuya, busca tu felicidad- con esto dicho comenzó a arreglar a la joven

-¿Qué pasará?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras terminaban de alistarla

-No lo sabemos, todo depende de él, lo único que pidió es que no lloraras, creo que lo que pase a continuación depende de eso- respondió Sango

Kagome asintió tratando de digerir y ordenándose internamente la prohibición para no derramar una sola lágrima -¿Crees que quiera…?- ni pudo terminar mientras en la duda su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

La joven entendió a donde iba su pregunta –No lo sé, regularmente pasa, pero regularmente nunca pide a ninguna joven en la primer noche, por lo regular se preparan una semana antes de que el si quiera piense en conocerlas, ni siquiera entendemos cómo fue que vino a verte- contestó mirándola fijamente con tranquilidad, procurando no asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba

* * *

-¿Inuyasha de que se trata esto?- preguntó Miroku mientras se disponía a obedecer la última orden

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos exasperado por las interrogantes –Solo hazlo- indicó, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Nunca me habías pedido esto- replicó caminando nervioso de un lado a otro al no saber que tramaba

Él demonio se dejó caer sobre su silla -Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca- dijo, tomando una pequeña daga en sus manos, se clavó la punta sobre la yema de su dedo índice penetrando la piel y sacando un poco de sangre

-Con ella- Contestó con desprecio, mientras lo retaba con su mirada

Él demonio sonrió sarcásticamente –Disfrútalo ahora, las cosas son como son, y lo que sea que quiera que alguien pague no lo podré conseguir, tienes razón, pero me haz traído un buen reemplazo para ejecutar mi venganza- respondió tranquilo elevando su dedo y presionando para derramar unas gotas de su propia sangre en su boca, tomándola como si fuera un aperitivo

Miroku observó con asco la acción de su sangriento colega -¿No te has vengado lo suficiente?- cuestionó

-¡No!- gritó molesto golpeando con ambas palmas su escritorio

-Nada va saciar tu sed de sangre y venganza, nada ni nadie, incluyendo a Kagome. Cediste y te convertiste en lo que dijiste jamás serias, ahora somos aquello que juramos jamás ser-

Apretó sus colmillos con rabia -Ella rompió su promesa- dijo con furia

-¿Y donde está la promesa contigo mismo? ¿No te debes nada? Supongo que tampoco le debes nada a tu madre- respondió molesto respirando una y otra vez, aumentando su rabia alzando su voz continuó -El gran Inuyasha, controlado por una impostora, controlado por una esclava, dices que mis sentimientos por Sango te repugnan, por lo menos yo me convertí en algo mejor, tu estas sumido en odio y oscuridad, sigues siendo controlado por ella a cada paso y acción que haces, deberías más que odiarte a ti mismo, ahora entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste con tu espejo, a quien crees que engañas, a mi no puedes, ni siquiera tu mismo soportas al demonio en que te has convertido, no toleras tu propio reflejo- esperó negación, la cual jamás llego pues tenía razón lo cual lo alentó a seguir -Y aborreces el olor de Sangre sobre tus manos, por eso tanto afán en eliminarlo, déjame informarte que aunque borres el olor, las imágenes en nuestras mentes jamás nos abandonarán-

-Haz lo que te ordené y deja los remordimientos para otro día, que tu hayas encontrado tu milagro no expiará tu culpa- llevó su cuerpo al respaldo de su silla, intentó calmar sus pensamientos, cuánta razón tenía y cuanto pesaban todas esas palabras

-No busco expiar mis culpas, maldecido estoy- tomó su celular marcando un número, mientras se preparaba a salir de el estudio finalmente dijo en un suspiro, perfectamente audible para ambos -Malditos Estamos-

* * *

**Alerta… Lemons y tono muy oscuro a continuación lo advierto porque…**

* * *

No digan que no se los advertí

-Debes esperar a que te llame y sales por esta puerta que conecta con su habitación- indicó Sango, señalando la puerta

-Gracias- Dijo Kagome sinceramente

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me retiro, suerte- dijo diciendo adiós con la mano mientras salía del cuarto rápidamente, algo en ella la apuraba, extrañaba demasiado a Miroku, tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con él y eso la intranquilizaba

Llegó al final del pasillo y dio vuelta a la derecha para dirigirse al cuarto de Miroku, rápidamente paso la primer puerta, el cuarto que estaba designado a ella, se apresuró a la segunda puerta tocando suavemente, nadie respondió, tocó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.

Una mano tocó su hombro lo que la hizo gritar del susto, volteó rápidamente encontrando una mirada triste de su amado –Miroku- dijo suavemente al verlo tan deprimido y molesto

El alzó su mirada y le sonrió, una sonrisa que no conjugo con sus ojos tristes, sin dejarla hablar tomó sus labios con los propios tomándola, demandante. La extrañaba y en estos momentos no sentía ganas de nada más

Sango entendió su necesidad y cedió ante su demanda, algo nuevamente estaba mal con él, y ella estaría para cuando él quisiera y de la forma que lo deseara

La tomó por la cintura presionándola hacia él, al mismo tiempo que con su cuerpo lo presionaba hacia la puerta, soltó sus labios comenzando a besar el costado de su boca hacia su cuello, se detuvo besando alrededor de su oído -Te necesito- susurró

Comenzó a mover sobre la tela de su vestido sus manos, llevó una de ellas rápidamente a su pecho derecho mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su muslo interno, de una forma intensa, mientras atacaba con besos su cuello –Ya me tienes- le dijo ella entre gemidos permitiéndole continuar

Con esto dicho el desgarro la parte de arriba de su vestido dándose acceso a uno de sus pechos, con su boca comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en el busto, enrojeciendo cada milímetro que besaba, y ella respondía con sus dulces ruidos que solo él provocaba, tomó por fin su pezón entre sus labios succionándolo bruscamente provocando un grito de placer de ella. Rápidamente llevó su mano que masajeaba su muslo interno hacia su intimidad, hizo su calzón hacia un lado y la penetró con su dedo medio, Sango sintió una ola de calor dentro de ella, sintió como la penetraban al mismo tiempo que le provocaban humedecerse aun más, desearlo aún más. Miroku la alzó colocando sus piernas alrededor de él, la observó antes de continuar, esperando su aprobación, como si el líquido sobre sus dedos no fuera suficiente aprobación

-Por favor, Miroku, no te detengas- dijo ella tomando sus hombros acercándolo a ella, enredando aún más sus piernas sobre él, acercándose más hacia su mano aún dentro de ella, provocando mayor placer, demandándole que continuara lo que ya había empezado

A lo que él no titubeó, rápidamente la presionó con su cuerpo más hacia la puerta, una vez que ella se estabilizó con la puerta, hábilmente se desabrochó su pantalón, sin siquiera molestarse tomó su vestido levantándolo aún más y nuevamente movió hacia un lado su calzón, en un movimiento la penetró con fuerza. Sintió cómo ella gimió sobre su oído, perdiéndose entre sus caricias, sus besos y su húmedo interior, húmedo por él y para él

Ambos comenzaron a moverse gimiendo en unísono, besándose y acariciándose. El comenzó a penetrarla con más y más fuerza, provocándole un orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él buscaba el propio, pronto no se pudo contener más y derramó su semen dentro de ella, aún al borde de su segundo orgasmo Sango sintió su miembro pulsar mientras sentía como se llenaba de su líquido, sin poder contenerlo nuevamente apretó fuertemente sus hombros, arqueó inconscientemente su espalda dándole aún más acceso, mientras terminaba junto con él aquel acto

* * *

Kagome se encontraba nerviosa esperando, se sentó en el borde de su enorme cama. Sentía un hueco enorme en su estomago y su mente giraba entre mil y un ideas, preguntándose así misma que le pasaría, se sentía aterrada al recordar a su ahora amo, y no tenía idea cómo reaccionaría ni lo que desearía hacer con ella

Se sobresaltó al ver la puerta que conectaba al cuarto de Inuyasha abrirse bruscamente. De entre las sombras apareció él, caminó de forma tranquila hacia ella. Esta vez Kagome pudo observarlo con atención, recordó inmediatamente su cabello gris alargado, puso atención en las orejas que estaban en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, bajando su mirada a su tez blanca que hacían un divino contraste con sus ojos de color miel, su intensa mirada le provocó desviar su vista y el percatarse de que él solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de seda, le hizo notar su masculina figura olvidando de pronto todo aquel miedo.

-Veo que estás lista- dijo sonriendo cálidamente

Ella salió de su shock y dejó de observarlo con tanta atención, un escalofrío corrió a través de su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz, sintiendo de nuevo ese pavor ante su presencia –Si, amo- contestó con voz entre cortada

Dio un último paso hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca llevándola a su cuarto, ella simplemente lo siguió apresurando su paso lo más que pudo, observó con atención un poco el cuarto oscuro y lujoso, en la parte de en medio se encontraba una cama aun mas grande que la que le habían asignado a ella y frente a la cama una silla de madera con hermosos acabados. Precisamente fue a donde la dirigió

La tomó con brusquedad dejándola caer sobre la silla, comenzó a atarle los brazos y sus tobillos asegurándola a la silla

La respiración de Kagome comenzó a agitarse, y el miedo se acrecentó al momento que la comenzó a amarrar de brazos y piernas, lo amarres eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero su preocupación no era esa, si no la maliciosa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro

Al terminar de amarrarla se acercó a ella, inclinándose hacia sus labios, rozó sus labios contra los de ella, finalizando sus movimientos en un beso, sintió su sabor y vio como ella se tensó automáticamente, pero no se molestó en detenerse

Ella se dejó besar, pues no había nada que hacer _-ahí va mi primer beso-_ se dijo a si misma mientras lo sentía besándola más y más apasionadamente, ella cedió en el beso y comenzó a copiar sus movimientos regresándole el beso y sintiéndose derrotada ante aquel individuo.

En un instante se apartó de ella, con un rostro serio la observó con desprecio. En un movimiento con una de sus garras penetraron su muñeca contraria, haciendo brotar sangre de la herida. Kagome lo observó con horror al repentino cambio, pero nunca esperó la siguiente orden de aquel demonio

-Bébela- ordenó fríamente

Sus ojos se abrieron en horro _–bébela-_ pensó para ella misma, que demonios estaba ocurriendo

El sonrió ante su miedo y su reacción –No soy un vampiro, por favor, así que bebe, es una orden- dijo aproximando su muñeca al ala boca de ella, la tomó por el cabello obligándola a beber de su sangre

Tan solo unas cuantas gotas fueron suficientes, retiró su mano y le sonrió con crueldad

La sangre del demonio paso a través de su garganta dejando un rastro de calor mientras se adentraba en su estomago, sintió inmediatamente una reacción interna como si algo en ella estuviera cambiando, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente _–¿Qué me pasa?-_ se preguntó a sí misma, alzó su mirada interrogante cuando de pronto todo se aclaró

Al observarlo a sus ojos, su pulso se acelero incontroladamente, sintió una urgencia por acercarse a él, en ese momento intentó moverse hacia el siendo imposible debido a lo pesada que era la silla, su cuerpo no le respondía, actuaba por sí solo, por si solo pedía físicamente a ese demonio frente a ella

-Ahora estás lista- dijo él sonriendo mientras se alejaba de ella

-¡No!- gritó ella al ver cómo se alejaba de ella, en shock no entendía ese sentimiento de abandono que repentinamente sintió invadiéndola internamente causándole sufrimiento y desesperación. Nunca imaginó ella lo que estaba por venir

Inuyasha se aproximó a una puerta de su habitación, abrió suavemente la puerta y sonrió a algo que Kagome no pudo distinguir, la sonrisa más dulce que alguien jamás vio en el. Seguido de eso lo acompaño una hermosa joven de cabello rojo y tez pálida. Viró su mirada hacia Kagome ofreciendo una malvada sonrisa, paso a paso la joven lo siguió hasta su cama

El cuerpo de Kagome trató de zafarse de la silla, buscó mirar hacia un costado, poco podía soportar esa imagen, la ira que sintió en su interior era insoportable, quería matarla, quería matar a esa joven que nunca había visto, sintió un odio indescriptible hacia ella, por tocar algo que sentía suyo. Con la vista fija al suelo, comenzó a escuchar a la joven, lo cuál inmediatamente la hizo observar la escena

Inuyasha se encontraba besándola y tocando cada centímetro de su piel, la joven respondía a cada caricia y a cada beso

-¡No!- gritó ella incontroladamente al ver cómo despojaba a la joven de sus ropas -¡No!- continuó gritando con rabia y desesperación. Kagome no podía más, su sangre comenzó a hervir de coraje, intentó zafarse de la silla siendo imposible –No Amo- dijo en un suspiro dejando su ser llenarse de miseria y oscuridad

Él continuó besando a la joven ahora desnuda, alzó su mirada hacia la derrotada esclava y le sonrió mientras penetró a la joven bruscamente, colocó sus manos a los costados de ella sosteniendo su peso, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, mientras penetraba una y otra vez a la joven.

Kagome sintió la miseria invadir su ser, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería que eso parara en ese preciso momento, ella deseaba con todo su ser quien estuviera en esa cama, con él _–¿Por qué?-_ se cuestionó, sin poder apartar su rostro de aquellos ojos que solo le brindaban odio, no pudo más que soportar esa escena, pues no había nada que pudiera hacer

Pronto Inuyasha alcanzó su límite junto con la joven y ambos entre gruñidos y gemidos finalizaron perfectamente sincronizados. Inuyasha rápidamente se colocó su pantalón y ordenó a la joven que se retirara

-Te odio- dijo postrándose frente a Kagome

Ella alzó inmediatamente su mirada, su frase resonó en todo su ser sumiéndola en una tristeza incontrolable

-Eres lo más repugnante que mis ojos pueden presenciar- dijo fríamente –Ahora te ordeno que retires tu molesta presencia- dijo rasgando las telas que la ataban

Un nudo en la garganta se formó en ella, su desprecio la hería como nunca antes nada lo había hecho, casi corriendo salió huyendo del cuarto, sin mirar atrás, derramando todas las lágrimas que incontrolablemente salian de su ser

Fin Capitulo II

* * *

**OMG**

**OMG**

**OMG**

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó o no ? ¿Me excedí, me pase?**

Mil graicas por los reviews, por ahí me dejaron indicado que de fecha para siguiente updates pero la vdd me es muy difícil darles un estimado, tengo mucho trabajo y a veces incrementa o a veces no, por lo pronto traigo muy fresca la idea está por lo que me es fácil armar los capítulos, tratare de hacer updates semanales, pero si debo decirles que los reviews son de mucha influencia, por favor déjenme acepto criticas y sugerencias!!!

Espero no los haya disgustado mi continuación, gracias por leerme

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Condena Eterna"**

Disclaimer: …. T_T No es mío Inuyasha!

Summary: Vendida por su madre alcohólica sin una razón para vivir más que salvar la vida de su hermano menor, se dispone a vivir el maltrato de una vida sin sueño y de esclavitud de un Demonio, Condenada a una Eternidad de Tortura, sin amor… Advertencia: M por Oscuridad, abuso y lemons… si no se sienten cómodos con esos temas por favor no lean.

Continua lo Dark en este capítulo, pero dimos un pequeño respiro…

Capítulo III

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la cara de Kagome que yacía sobre la cama, pronto sintió molestia en sus ojos y se elevó su temperatura con el calor que entraba por la ventana. Abrió lentamente sus ojos lastimados y llevó su mano a su frente. Se sobresaltó al percatarse que tenía una toalla húmeda sobre su frente. Intentó levantarse de la cama sin embargo rápidamente un calambre por todo su cuerpo la detuvo.

-No te muevas- le ordenó

Inmediatamente cerró sus ojos absorbiendo el dolor que aun tenía sin entender que sucedía. Reconoció esa voz demandante pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció, respirando con fuerza y profundidad, abrió los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a ella

Ahora con sus ojos acostumbrados a la luz lo pudo observar con claridad mientras él se acercaba hacia la cama –Mi nombre es Kagome, amo- respondió por poco olvidando que siempre debía llamarlo Amo

- No me importa tu nombre, Pregunte Quien Eres, has estad postrada en esta cama por tres Días, ¿Qué Demonios pretendes- reclamó

-¿Tres Días?- respondió confundida

Inuyasha se acercó aun más y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba justo al lado de ella, tomó la toalla sobre su frente y la retiró, colocó su mano sobre su piel dándose cuenta que la fiebre había cesado

Ella se estremeció con temor a que el la lastimara, ya sentía demasiado dolor actualmente como para poder soportar un dolor más

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó en el tono habitual

-Yo...- Kagome trago saliva al recordar lo que ella pensaba había pasado la noche anterior, recordó el sentimiento de vacío y desesperación que lleno su ser y se estremeció

-¡Dime!- le ordenó desesperándose

-Yo recuerdo que... Como si hubiera sido ayer entre a su cuarto y... Yo... Tome su sangre y- dijo tragando nuevamente saliva mientras cada palabra traía el recuerdo y sentimiento de esa noche

-¿Que sentiste?- ordenó aun más demandante

-Yo... Sentí lo más feo que jamás haya sentido en mi vida, al tomar su sangre una enorme ansiedad me llenó- trato de respirar al recordar dichos sentimientos, la imagen de él alejándose de ella le recordó un vacio horrible – me sentí abandonada, perdida en el momento, y al verla tan hermosa y yo quería matarla porque ella tenía lo que yo mas añoraba en ese momento, yo deseaba hasta un punto imposible quería morir en ese momento de tristeza, me sentí la persona más miserable de mundo- dijo mientras unas lagrimas escaparon de ella reviviendo esos horribles sentimientos

-No volverá a pasar, fue una reacción a mi sangre una muy mala ya que te dejo enferma por tres días- dijo el fríamente sin mirarla a los ojos

Kagome se sintió más segura y lentamente se reincorporó sentándose sobre las almohadas que se encontraban tras de ella, dándole apoyo, secó sus lágrimas y no pudo evitar responder lo que su alma le indicaba- Yo... No le deseo eso a nadie, me pregunto si alguien alguna vez experimentó eso, no puedo imaginarlo, siento tristeza de solo pensarlo-

Inuyasha tragó saliva al ver el tipo de reacción que los recuerdos tenían en ella -Quien eres- dijo con tono molesto

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, amo. Tengo 21 años, antes de llegar aquí yo trabajaba para mi familia madre y hermano- contesto rápidamente

-¿Por qué trabajabas tu?- pregunto secamente, jamás hubo un interés en el, más bien fue una reacción instintiva la de cuestionarla para descubrir mas de ella

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 15 años y mi madre se hundió en desesperación y se hizo alcohólica, tuve q llevar dinero para mi Hermano- dijo, secamente. Evitando sentir tristeza.

- Y gracias a ella te encuentras aquí- contesto sonriendo ante la intención de hacerla sentir mal de su comentario

-Si amo- sumida en la miseria nuevamente

-Vaya... Y por Souta- le dijo nuevamente con una doble intención en su voz

Kagome rápidamente reaccionó al escuchar cierta maldad y sarcasmo en su voz, se preocupo inmediatamente por su hermano - Gracias por no hacerle daño- dijo

Inuyasha rio con maldad y fuerza ante el comentario -Y supongo que tu quieres vivir para asegurar q el siga viviendo- inquirió

Congelada ante la pregunta -Yo- dijo en un suspiro

-¡Contesta!- ordenó alzando la voz

Simplemente respondió -Si, Amo-

-Digamos que yo te aseguro que cuidare de él, aunque tu mueras o no, que lo dudo-una risa burlesca broto de su interior -Pero si te lo digo, que responde Kagome Higurashi quien su razón de vivir es su pequeño hermano indefenso- replico sínicamente

Su mente y su alma se regocijaron tanto al escuchar eso, pronto unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-Ya lo decía yo, no eres más que una farsante. Como todas- contesto amargamente observándola con asco

Kagome trago saliva procurando aclarar su garganta, por el enorme nudo que se había formado -Amo, si usted me dijera eso, yo estaría dispuesta a vivir por usted o inclusive a morir por usted si ese fuera su deseo- dijo aun derramando lagrimas, con una sonrisa cálida

-Morirías felizmente si así fuera- dijo al aire

-Si amo- contesto sin titubear o dudar, no podía más que sentirse agradecida, ciertamente enfocándose en el hecho de sentirse tan agotada, de no encontrar más ganas de vivir, esa vida sin sentido.

-Veremos que decido con el Tiempo. ¿Hasta qué grado estudiaste?- pregunto preparándose para retirarse

-Tuve que dejar la preparatoria después que mi padre falleció- contesto a secas

-¿Qué? Ahora una maldita analfabeta, te quiero educada ¿Me oyes?, todos los días tendrás clases, te requiero a la altura, aprenderás a tocar el piano, quiero que domines Inglés y un tercer idioma, el que tu decidas, y sobre todo te quiero lista para la próxima semana ya que hay evento importante al que me acompañaras. Espero no te atrevas a hacerme quedar mal, que el futuro de tu hermano Penderá de ello- Sonrió maliciosamente retirándose

* * *

Sango se encontraba ayudando a Kagome con las ultimas instrucciones de cómo debía comportarse cuando atendiera al evento al que iría con Inuyasha

-No debes hablar, a menos que alguien se dirija a ti, no se te ocurra llamarlo amo frente a nadie, tendrás la dicha de ser tratada como una dama, debes comportarte como una- le advirtió

-Iré como su acompañante, como si…- se estremeció

Hacía más de 1 semana que no lo veía desde aquel incidente ella no sabía nada de él, agradeció debido a que él no había estado torturándola más, había pasado una semana increíble aprendiendo mucha información, algo que ella siempre había pedido, clases extrañas de todo tipo como baile y etiqueta.

-Kagome, el vendrá a verte hoy en la noche, de hecho te va entregar tu vestido y las instrucciones- le advirtió

-No te preocupes por mi Sango, que estaré bien- contestó sonriendo

-Veo que te está gustando tu nueva vida- declaró Sango

Kagome negó con su cabeza –Nunca he tenido la dicha de ser libre Sango, ahora soy la esclava de un demonio, nada más, jamás tendré la oportunidad de hacer algo que yo sienta que quiero hacer, soy la títere de alguien, es todo- suspiró –Si Inuyasha me dijera que él se hace cargo de mi hermano de por vida y me asegura su futuro y entonces me mata, yo juro que pediría a Dios que lo convirtiera en un Angel, pues sería mi salvador- se sintió hundirse en miseria nuevamente

-Por favor no pienses así- dijo Sango abrazándola rápidamente –Te entiendo, yo estuve ahí, pero, eres alguien tan buena que no puedes vivir así para siempre, es lo más injusto que Dios podría hacer por una persona- se retiró observándola con cariño

-Sango, Dios no me ha hecho nada, pero ya eso no tiene caso que sea discutido- sonrió vacía de nuevo -¿Dices que vendrá esta noche?- preguntó

-Así es, no te hará daño alguno…Pero una vez que pase el evento créeme que no se contendrá- advirtió

-Entiendo-

* * *

Kagome salía del baño, ya estaba acostumbrándose a los rituales, su piel cada vez se aclaraba más recuperando su color pálido completamente, eliminando el efecto de sol sobre su tez. Todo vestigio de su rutina anterior poco a poco se desvanecía, caminó envuelta en una toalla mientras peinaba su húmedo cabello, se dirigía hacia el balcón observando una hermosa Luna llena.

La puerta compartida se abrió repentinamente ocasionándole un salto de susto, al haberla encontrado desprevenida.

-¿Qué tramas?- le preguntó cuestionando su reacción

Ella tomo la toalla que llevaba sobre su cuerpo que apenas y la cubría e instintivamente la apretó tratando cubrirse –Nada Amo, solo observaba la luna- contesto con nerviosismo

Inuyasha simplemente ladeo sus ojos odiando lo cursi que la joven era –_Ridiculeces_- pensó exhalando tomo el vestido que llevaba en las manos, y lo guardo en el closet que pertenecía a ella – Es lo que deseo que uses mañana- dijo cerrando las puertas

Ella se intrigó por conocer la apariencia de su vestido, pero no se animo a mostrar interés, o siquiera cuestionar a su Amo, por lo que simplemente asintió.

-No voy a repetir esto, así que espero un excelente comportamiento de tu parte, juro que si me haces quedar en ridículo o haces algo que pueda molestarme, no vivirás para contarlo- dijo con una mirada amenazante –Mañana temprano vendrán para arreglarte, espero un milagro pueda ocurrir- dijo observándola de pies a cabeza con una mueca de asco dibujada en su rostro –Nos quedaremos a dormir cerca del evento y regresaremos a casa hasta pasado mañana, ¿Entendido?- Preguntó

-Sí, Amo- contestó

Inuyasha se preparaba para retirarse

-¿Amo?- preguntó titubeante

El se detuvo inclinando su cabeza en gesto de que tenía su atención.

-¿Qué debo hacer, que garantice que no le falte al respeto o lo haga quedar en ridículo?- Cuestionó

De reojo la miró desplegando una risa maliciosa -¿Y tú crees que pienso arruinar mi diversión de mañana?- con esto dicho se apresuró hacia la puerta y la cerró de un golpe

Dejando a Kagome más nerviosa que nunca.

* * *

-Inuyasha, ocupamos resolver de una vez por todas el tema de Naraku, lo que está haciendo rompe completamente el contrato firmado- dijo Miroku mientras organizaba papelería necesaria para el próximo evento

Inuyasha llevó sus manos a sobre su frente entrelazándolas con su cabello, tratando de alar suavemente, intentando calmar su dolor de cabeza –Naraku, Naraku, cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar a ese maldito desgraciado, ¿Cómo pudo mi padre siquiera pensar en firmar un acuerdo con ese malnacido?-

-Seguimos investigando, pero aun no hemos encontrada nada en él, que ponga en juego el acuerdo- contestó –Inuyasha, ¿Estás seguro de llevar a Kagome? Dudo que pueda soportarlo-

-¿Y tú crees que me importa un comino su seguridad? Solo espero tener con que desahogar mi frustración- dijo finalmente sonriendo ansioso

* * *

Kagome se sentía agotada, decidió ir hacia la cocina y ordenar una ligera comida. Tratando de calmar su miedos.

Bajando las escaleras se exaltó al ver cómo se abría la puerta de la casa. Se asomó un joven al cual jamás había visto, vestía un traje algo extraño con rayas blancas en el pantalón y el saco, portaba un sombrero negro igual de extraño que el traje, sin tomar conciencia se detuvo temerosa.

El muchacho levantó su mirada, apenas se podían observar dos profundos ojos azules, una mirada pícara se posaba sobre Kagome, sofocándola inexplicablemente.

-Buenas tardes hermosura- dijo él finalmente con una sonrisa de galán, se quito su sombrero e hizo una reverencia, finalmente le extendió su mano a Kagome para que se dirigiera a él, ella titubeo unos segundos, pero no pudo detener sus pies, que parecían tener deseos propios

A unos cuantos pasos de él algo le advirtió que no se aproximara más e instintivamente se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede hermosa, me estas rechazando?- dijo el sonriendo

Kagome tragó saliva y simplemente negó con la cabeza –Disculpe, pero soy nueva aquí y no lo conozco…- dijo nerviosamente

-Ese no es ningún problema belleza, mi nombre es Kouga- con eso dicho se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Provocándole aún más nervios ella dio un torpe paso hacia atrás, pisando su propio vestido provocándole caer, cuando rápidamente, a una velocidad inhumana, la detuvo justo a unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se escuchó una ronca e irritada voz bajando las escaleras

_-__Inuyasha- _pensóKagome sintiendo la sangre de su venas tornarse helada

Kouga miró un instante más a la joven, en aquella posición comprometedora, podía sentir su delicada cintura y observar de cerca sus hermosas y femeninas facciones, rápidamente alzó a Kagome acercándola a él de la cintura posesivamente.

-Por favor Inuyasha, véndeme a esta chica, no me importa de cual de tus chicos sea, pero la tengo que tener- dijo el suplicando

Kagome se exaltó al escucharlo e inmediatamente rompió contacto con el joven

-¿Qué sucede, no me quieres? Porque créeme que me has cautivado, no es mi intención ofenderte pero vaya así funcionan las cosas aquí y…-

-Lo siento Kouga, pero ella no es de nadie, es mi novia- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome y tomándola de la cintura

Kagome escuchaba su corazón, lo sentía latir como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su cuerpo, Inuyasha no solo estaba fingiendo, también la sostenía de la cintura de una forma dolorosa

-¿No estás jugando?- preguntó con un tono de decepción

-Cuánto lo siento Kouga- dijo con una sonrisa cálida –Amor, te presento a mi primo Kouga-

Mucho gusto dijo ella extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo cordialmente, el tomo su mano y la jaló hacia él, la acercó tanto que con su nariz aspiró su aroma recorriendo su hombro hasta su cuello sonriendo con júbilo, dirigió su mirada hacia Inuyasha sin borrar esa sonrisa –¿Por qué no te huelo en ella? primo-

-Su cuerpo rechazó mi sangre Kouga- dijo irritándose finalmente respiro con profundidad –Pero al parecer también a ti- dijo riéndose al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de Kagome –Pero favor no juegues así con ella, es la primera y última advertencia que te daré-

Derrotado Kouga desistió y soltó a la chica, dejándola ir nuevamente con Inuyasha –Tengo asuntos con Miroku- dijo finalmente, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Inuyasha apretó fuertemente la mano de Kagome, estaba irritado odiándola como nunca -¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo mirándola con desprecio

Kagome se estremeció cuando la tomó con violencia y la llevó fuera de la casa

* * *

Se ecnontraban cominando en lo profundo del bosque

* * *

, Kagome iba tropezando de lo veloz que él la jalaba, le pidió varias veces que se detuviera pero él jamás la escuchó

Finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño cottage de piedra que se encontraba entre el bosque, la llevó dentro cerrando la puerta con violencia, la aventó sobre el sofá del pequeño lugar

-No supe quien era, el simplemente- intento explicar

-Cállate, es una orden- dijo irritado caminando de un lado de la sala a otro –Quiero matarte ¿sabes? No tienes idea cuan irritado estoy, debí venderte a mi primo como me lo ordenó, pero no puedo- dijo irritado gruñendo se acercó velozmente a ella tomándola del cuello, pero sin apretarla –No puedo hacerte nada, por el baile de mañana, pero déjame decirte por qué no puedo deshacerme de ti- su respiración se aceleró, deseaba tanto asfixiarla en ese momento que tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no hacerlo –No puede venderte a alguien que te vea con tal deseo, que piense que eres hermosa y mereces lo mejor, pues tienes una facciones de un demonio que destruyó mi vida, facciones de Angel, y tú eres mi venganza por tal existencia, sufrirás hasta odiar tu propio reflejo, pues tu eres todo lo que odio en este mundo, yo seré quien te haga arrepentirte de verte como te ves- finalizó con una maliciosa sonrisa, al verla llorar

-Soy humano amo- dijo sollozando

-También lo es ella- dijo soltándola y alejándose de ella

Kagome desesperadamente secó su lágrimas, se odió por derramar lágrimas por gente tan maldita cómo él –¿Por qué debo cargar siempre con culpas de otros?- le preguntó en gritos poniéndose de pie

-Primero muere mi padre, y mi madre cómo si fuera culpa mía me repudia, y perdóname amo si me rio por la ironía del destino, pero me odió por el parecido a mi padre, después cargo con mi hermano absorbiendo la culpa de mi madre, del pecado de ignorar y desatender a su propio hijo, ahora expiando culpas de mi madre nuevamente, debo ser su esclava 'Amo' y expiar las culpas de alguien que se ve cómo yo- ente lágrimas ser rio ante la peor broma de toda su vida –Vienes tu, un demonio a decirme que me harás odiar mi apariencia y mi existencia, cómo si supieras lo que veo en mi reflejo, no hay ninguna venganza amo en mi que tenga resultados, pues no hay reflejo mío en ese espejo, algo vacio, invisible transparente, ni siquiera cuenta, te han entregado un cuerpo sin vida, sin valores, sin amor, sin nada que dañar, así que créeme amo, lo que tú ves, no es nada-

-Por favor no me digas eso, porque si me dices que no puedo destruirte con nada, tendré que matar a tu hermano- respondió sínicamente

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse ante la amenaza, se reclamó por haber olvidado su lugar, y lo que dependía Sota de ella

-¿Lo ves?- dijo el riéndose a carcajadas de ella –Tranquila, aun puedo hacerte desear morir y no poder hacerlo-

Kagome derrotada bajó su mirada al suelo

-Bueno, entonces déjame empezar- con esto dicho la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia uno de los cuartos

* * *

OMG OMG OMG

Perdonenme por haberlas tenido tan abandonas pero aparte de que mi musa me abandonó pues… también no había tenido nada de tiempo, entre mucho trabajo y stres y enfermedad, pero heme aquí, espero tenerles pronto el nuevo chap, se los debo y también les debo mucho agradecimiento por seguirme leyendo y por su paciencia, pero que puedo decir si esto es la pimienta de mi vida… Gracias!

les gustó, les gustó?

dejenme les digo que no, aunque me hubiera encantado Inuyasha no sintió celos... simplemente quiere verla sufrir T-T... ai sta musa tan dark q me ha visitado jeje

Reviews! Pliz….. eso inspira y presiona mucho :P jajaja


End file.
